Joshtwc10 (Joshua Wilson's) lost videos
joshtwc10's lost videos. joshtwc10 created these videos from 2010 to 2016 Some for clearing up space, some from take downs on backup channels, and another for possible terrorism. Here is the list: The videos Lego Army: Lego Army was a video joshtwc10 shot on a camcorder after the My Tornado Machine video in 2010. The video shows josh playing with what seems to be a lego city plane while the Spongebob Episode Can You Spare A Dime Plays faintly in the background. And Note That he didn't call himself joshtwc10 in the video, just j o s h t w c 10. But just 7 months after upload, the video was taken down by josh fearing Viacom might find out about the audio. The video itself has not seen the light of day and is no where be found. The Spongebob Final Episode Tribute (He though it was the last) This video was originally uploaded at least 2 weeks before the Spongebob Episode titled "Frozen Face-Off" Aired on TV In the United States. The vidoe showed low quality images from the episodes comemrcials while the Hiroshima/Nagasaki Requiem from 1995's Trinity and Beyond: The Atomic Bomb Movie. The video was removed after just a year. But the video, luckily resurfaced on June 8, 2015 when he uploaded lost videos of 2011 part 2. Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c3kHh5zx9TM (2:03 is where it starts) The video has since remained since the re-upload. Bubble Blowing Baby Policy (feat. Microsoft Sam) In Mid November 2011, Joshua uploaded a video called Bubble Blowing Baby Policy. The video contains a screenshot from 2004's The Spongebob Squarepants Movie with the rules read by the original cast and The Windows XP Microsoft Sam (Not Speakonia Sam) After 2 years, the video was taken down (Either By Viacom, Or Himself). Josh might have plans to remake the video in hopes of bringing it back. Spongebob The Josh Chronicles Season 2 Episode 3 Spongebob The Josh Chronicles: Season 2 Episode 3 was uploaded in Janurary 2013. 1 month before the hard drive failure that would cost him most of his information, and what could have been season 2 episode 4, and season 2 episode 5. And note: Instead of that McDonalds Spongebob commercial music, the theme to Square Roots: The Story of SpongeBob SquarePants is played instead. The episode starts in Washington D.C.. President Obama and Joe Biden are killed off in a terror attack by the infamous Al Queda (No, Not ISIS Because They didn't attack America until the Attack on that Texas Art contest) Josh discovers what they did And decides to avenge Obama's death by taking the oath (Yes, i know that doesn't work in real life, you can't simply become president after he and his vice president are killed off) and then, They launch an attack. Josh, sends counter attack missiles to Iraq and Afghanistan.. But after the Brussels Terror Attack in 2016, the video was removed to avoid legal trouble from the victims and the U.S. government. Since the deletion, the video has vanished. Forever. Spongebob The Josh Chronicles Season 2 Episode 4 (Original) Just a few days after that upload in January 2013, S2Ep4 Was released. The episode showed what happened after S2EP3. But the only difference compared to the one upload in spring 013, is that is about over 5 minutes long. and has a ABC News special report (1999-2002) narrator, with the exception of ABC's special report music (Only to have CBS's special report music pasted over the narration) Then after a few weeks, the video was accidentally deleted, shuttering light on any chances of it being located successfully. YTP: Pizza by the dinner One of josh's failed YouTube Poops. Made in 2013, he did this under the impression to try it. But after receiving hate on it, the video was pulled in less than a week. To this day, the video has not resurfaced. joshtwc10's Samsung Galaxy S2 Recordings - 2013- 2015 No, Not the Exploding 7) These a series of recordings he did for his old phone before it died on November 15th, 2015 while in the hospital. It documents Joshua's visits and/or life. And some may contain footage from projects he had intentions of doing. According to Wilson, It is on a Google Photos page he has on his FroloComedian1997 (A Account he once had before he left GoAnimate in 2015) One of the videos, Wilson currently has on his computer. He is still trying to download more footage to upload on his archive page. Category:Lost YouTube Category:Videos Category:Lost YTPs